criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall on Hard Times
Fall on Hard Times is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of Stonemoor and the seventy-sixth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Smoky Heights. Plot After Chief Flanagan were discussing the Luddite-inventor war with April Moore and the player, Emilio told them that he had gotten a call about a scream heard from the Millennium Tower. April and the player then went to the Millennium Tower, where they discovered the body of gardener Becca Liao, who had plunged to her death. They then suspected the son of the Millennium Tower's architect, architect Scott Lawrence, as well April's boyfriend and businessman Leo Harrington and, much to the detectives' surprise, Judge Damien South. They then learned from Valentina that the victim sold her flowers to a local florist. At the florist's shop, they soon discovered clues to suspect the florist shop owner and florist Delilah Fortuna, as well builder Brian Roanhorse, who helped the victim with assembling flower wreaths, flower baskets and wedding arches. Shortly after, April was slapped in the face by a thrown flower bouquet before they realized that Delilah was throwing flowers at Leo. They then learned that Delilah blamed Leo for sleeping with the victim, when it was actually Brian who was sleeping with Becca. They soon found enough clues to arrest Brian for the murder. Brian insisted his innocence but eventually cracked, saying that the murder was only an impulse. Brian revealed that after he and Becca had been sleeping together for a while, Becca insisted that Brian divorce his wife to be with her. Brian, who didn't want to tear his family apart, refused to divorce his wife, prompting Becca to give him an ultimatum: divorce his wife or she'd tell everyone about the affair. To stop Becca from revealing the affair, he invited her up the Millennium tower to talk things through. When Becca refused to stand down, the pair got into a scuffle and Brian pushed Becca, causing her to stumble over the edge to her death. Due to Damien's connections to the case, Judge Fairbanks presided over the trial, where Brian insisted Becca left him no choice. After Judge Fairbanks told him that he a choice whether to kill Becca or not, and for the murder, sentenced him to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, the player and Spencer searched the Millennium Tower again following the discovery that the Sistine sibling's father died during construction. After finding a snapped key inside Kayla's bag, they repaired it and sent it to Helena who confirmed it belonged to the elevator. On the deck, they discovered blueprints of the inventor's hall, along with weaknesses labelled. Believing the Luddites were planning an attack on the inventor's hall, they confronted Kayla who swore no such plan was in progress. Disbelieving Kayla's claims, they informed Chief Flanagan of the upcoming attack. Meanwhile, Damien requested the player's help in arranging the flowers for his and Emilio's upcoming wedding. After finding the flowers they needed in the flower shop, they sent them to Valentina who arranged them. They then purchased the flowers from Delilah before seeing what Emilio thought of them. Emilio then declared that he loved them, before thanking Damien and the player for what they had done. Finally, as the team prepared to head to the inventor's hall, Todrick insisted that a Luddite base had been found inside the Smoky Heights clock tower and that they needed to head there. Summary Victim *'Becca Liao' (found dead at the bottom of the tower) Murder Weapon *'Pushed' Killer *'Brian Roanhorse' Suspects Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect has a fear of heights *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket watch Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect has a fear of heights *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket watch Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats hot dogs Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect has a fear of heights *The suspect eats hot dogs Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect has a fear of heights *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket watch Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has a fear of heights. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears a pocket watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bottom of the Tower. (Result: Victim's Body, Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Architect's Badge; New Suspect: Scott Lawrence) *Ask Scott about the murder on his father’s tower. (New Crime Scene: Millennium Tower Deck) *Investigate Millennium Tower Deck. (Clues: Trash Can, Binoculars, Locket) *Examine Locket. (Result: Locket Unlocked; New Suspect: Leo Harrington) *Meet April's boyfriend, Leo Harrington. *Examine Binoculars. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Damien South's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Damien South) *Talk to Damien about why he was on the tower. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Message to Victim) *Analyze Message to Victim. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a fear of heights) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Flower Shop. (Clues: Faded Plaque, Tool Belt, Pile of Weeds) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Flower Shop Sign Revealed; New Suspect: Delilah Fortuna) *Ask Delilah about the victim's flowers. (Attribute: Delilah has a fear of heights) *Examine Tool Belt. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Brian Roanhorse) *Ask Brian about helping the victim with his carpentry. (Attribute: Brian is right-handed) *Examine Pile of Weeds. (Result: Victim's Hair Clip) *Analyze Victim's Hair Clip. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs; New Crime Scene: Tower Deck) *Investigate Tower Deck. (Clues: Broken Camera, Ruined Poster) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00) *Ask Damien South about his argument. (Attribute: Damien is right-handed and eats hot dogs) *Examine Ruined Poster. (Result: Oily Substance) *Examine Oily Substance. (Result: Machine Oil Identified) *Confront Scott Lawrence about ruining the victim's poster. (Attribute: Scott is right-handed, eats hot dogs and has a fear of heights) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Leo about Delilah's accusation of sleeping with the victim. (Attribute: Leo eats hot dogs, is right-handed and has a fear of heights; New Crime Scene: Flower Shelves) *Investigate Flower Shelves. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Purse) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card) *Confront Delilah about her affair with the victim. (Attribute: Delilah is right-handed and eats hot dogs) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Clues: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00) *Ask Brian Roanhorse about his affair with the victim. (Attribute: Brian has a fear of heights and eats hot dogs) *Investigate Ticket Booth. (Clues: Silver Pieces, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Polish) *Analyze Polish. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pocket watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Has Begun! (4/6). (No stars) The Revolution Has Begun! (4/6) *Investigate Bottom of the Tower. (Clues: Kayla's Bag) *Examine Kayla's Bag. (Result: Snapped Key) *Examine Snapped Key. (Result: Key) *Analyze Key. (05:00:00) *Investigate Millennium Tower. (Clue: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Kayla Sistine) *Confront Kayla over her plan to attack the inventor's hall. (Reward: Burger) *See what Damien wants. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Flower Shop. (Clue: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Flowers) *Analyze Flowers. (04:00:00) *Purchase the flowers from Delilah. (Reward: Botanist's Overalls) *See what Emilio thinks of the flowers. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to go through a very difficult period of time, especially due to financial hardship. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Smoky Heights